Return of Fulgore
by Sarboard
Summary: B. Orchid investigates strange occurances related to the remaining Ultratech scientists.


The characters herein are property of their respective owners; the author does not claim ownership of the following characters by any means.  
  
Rated "T" for Teen  
  
===================================================  
  
  
  
Return of Fulgore  
  
Chapter One: Shady Happenings Downtown  
  
The lady known only as Black Orchid began her nightly walk through the dimly lit block in a poor neighborhood of slums overshadowed by disused factories of what was once Ultratech. Of course she was not a real whore; this humble occupation was merely her cover, as she became familiar with the area and its inhabitants. One such hobo was fool enough to harass the female agent.  
  
"Hey baby, what can I get for this?", the scrawny man approached, with one hand on an aroused area in his pants, the other holding a crumpled $10.  
  
"That depends on what you're willing to tell me...about Ultratech."  
  
Orchid hastily grabbed the small man's forearms with her own hands, which wore elbow-length vinyl gloves. Like the rest of her thong-jumpsuit, the gloves were skin-tight. She suggestively pulled him toward her body, within whispering distance, and led him into the alley.  
  
Now that the two were invisible from the street in the darkness of the alley, Orchid began to briefly unzip the top of her jumpsuit before the poor man, revealing the cleavage of her tremendous bust, which was easily 36DD. With that, the undersexed man could no longer contain himself, and dropped drawer.  
  
"Oh, girl, you're so hot...let's get started-"  
  
Orchid stepped back. "Not so fast; first you must tell me of the strange activity going on around this place. I have heard reports of shapeshifter androids antagonizing the citizens in this neighborhood. Is this the continuation of Ultratech's work?"  
  
The lank man sighed. "All I can tell you is that somewhere in this vicinity, there is an underground operation going on. Though Ultratech was officially disbanded by the Justice Department, the Fulgore³ project was never scrapped. The disgruntled scientists still working on the shapeshifters fund the equipment and maintain the laboratory by themselves, and their agenda is to overthrow city officials by having the Fulgore³ copy their likenesses, and assassinate them."  
  
"Just where did you get this information?", Orchid sneered. "And why should I trust you in particular, little boy?"  
  
"Well...er..."  
  
She vised a certain object between his thighs.  
  
"SHOOT! Ok, I was an intern from Selly Technical School and had insider access to the lab. In exchange for observing the project, I vowed in a written statement never to tell anyone of the secret experiments I had seen. In exchange, I was guaranteed a job opportunity at the first opening. Shortly after the antitrust settlement, many workers were laid off before Ultratech closed its doors. Then I woke up one morning on that street, in a drunken amnesia. That's really all I know lady."  
  
"Thanks for the info.", Orchid said as she fully zipped her suit. "Now I must leave, there's much work to be done!" she shouted as she hastily trotted out of the alley.  
  
"What the hell?" The man glanced over his shoulder to see the silhouette of the woman he spoke with moments before disappear around the corner of a building. "We weren't finished! Come back...please!"  
  
Orchid snickered at the thought of leaving the man alone with himself as she hurried back to her car, a lime green custom PT Cruiser. It was bulletproof, darkly tinted, and modified to meet Agent B. Orchid's needs.  
  
On the way to brother Jago's house, Orchid decided that they must work together to eliminate the remnants of Ultratech by themselves; the Agency would only complicate the operation in locating the terrorist scientists. "I'm going to catch those sick bastards myself if I have to.", Orchid thought. "Those quacks want to mess with my city...well then I'll have to mess with them!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
